chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Shnitzel
Shnitzel (also known as "Schnitzel") is one of the main characters on Chowder. He is an employee of Mung Daal Catering who is not only underpaid but has to endure the daily shenanigans of his boss's apprentice, Chowder. Often Shnitzel regards Mung's and Chowder's behavior as questionable or bizarre. Appearance Shnitzel is a rock monster that wears a plain white apron and different pairs of underpants. His ears are small cubes that stick out of the top of his head. He has a tall head (which can be compared to a rectangle) and a relatively small body. Shnitzel always wears an apron because, as Mung has stated, he is a master chef. It should be noted that he wears an apron even under his apron, probably because his clothes are constantly being stained by food and his apron is one of his main articles of clothing. He does, however, wear regular street clothing as well, such as a raincoat, Hawaiian shirts, shorts, pants, shirts, and jackets every once in a while. Sometimes, as in "The Trouble with Truffles" and "The Heist," Shnitzel is shown sporting long, brown hair. In the episode "The Heist," however, he had blonde hair in a ponytail. In an episode where Ms. Endive literally made a boyfriend for herself, he wore black dreadlocks to a party at her house. This would seem to indicate that Shnitzel occasionally wears wigs, and may in fact have a fondness for them, as he seems to have different hairpieces for every occasion. Appearances *Shnitzel has appeared in every episode of Chowder, except for the following: "Banned From The Stand," "The Apprentice Games," "A Faire to Remember," and "The Apprentice Scouts." *Shnitzel did not physically appear in "At Your Service," but both Chowder and Mung mention him. *Shnitzel was absent from many of the End Credit Puppet Scenes as well. Personality Shnitzel hates thrice cream and cleaning up messes (which is unfortunately a continual part of his job). Furthermore, Shnitzel does not look forward to working with Chowder (he would rather fall into a bottomless pit), since every time Chowder gets into trouble of one kind or another, when asked what Chowder's fate should be, Shnitzel always suggests something dire, like making Chowder leave the company, abandoning him someplace, or throwing him in the furnace. However, towards the end of the episode "Shnitzel Quits," he misses Chowder, and when he comes back to work at Mung Daal Catering, Chowder gives him a Pudding Cup, reminiscing that it was the first thing he and Shnitzel ever cooked together; this brings a tear to Shnitzel's eye. (Of course, when he eats it, he ends up having to get his stomach pumped, since it was the actual pudding they had made and more mold than pudding by the time Shnitzel ate it.) Shnitzel is very strong and can lift things that weigh more than himself, as shown in "A Little Bit of Pizzazz!" when Chowder in Shnitzel's body lifted a giant fork. However, stress caused by Chowder and Mung's fattening cooking has weakened him somewhat, as shown in the episode "The Lead Farfel." Shnitzel is generally fearless, though in the episode "Gazpacho Fights Back," Rosemary scared him off after his attempt to be Gazpacho's bodyguard. Shnitzel also used to be a Bruce Lee-esque bodyguard in an Asian-themed district of Marzipan City in the episode "Tofu Town Showdown" armed with martial art prowess and masterful bologna-sword skills. However, it was later revealed that the whole episode was just an excuse Chowder made for eating an order. Shnitzel's Language Shnitzel almost always says only "radda", rendering nearly all of his speech unintelligible to the viewer, though the characters seem to understand Shnitzel perfectly well and often repeat the meaning so that the audience can comprehend it. (The Marzipan Macadamias, a sports team in the episode "Big Ball," formed an exception; when Shnitzel gave them a game plan from atop the Big Ball, everyone was confused and most (if not all) of them called on Shnitzel to repeat himself — it may simply be because they hadn't heard him, but this seems unlikely.) In a few episodes Shnitzel can be heard uttering a real word: for instance, in "The Blackout," Shnitzel said "Yes!" Other remarks he has made include the following: *"Radda radda radda radda radda radda radda… Over." *"Oh, my Radda!" *"Radda radada radada radada radada radadaradada radada" *"Raaaaaaadada" *"Holy radda!" *"Radda-goo-goo!" *"RA....DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!!" *"Radouken!" (a parody of the exclamation "Hadouken!" from the Street Fighter series) *"Raddaball!" *Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *"Ra da ra da ra da." (which means, "I already have a girlfriend.") *"Taw!" In the episode, "The Trouble With Truffles", Truffles gets a smooth, Southern voice, and while everyone is saying how calm it is because of Truffles' voice, Shnitzel starts speaking normally and says, "Yeah, I'm so calm. Now the audience can finally understand me! Yo, my name's Shnitzel! ALL RIGHT!" whereupon Chowder says, "Nah. Doesn't work for us." Shnitzel then trips, falls over, and becomes unintelligible again. Love/Relationships While Mung claims to be a "Lady Killer", Shnitzel is often the one whom most women are attracted to. Such women include Ms. Endive, the ladies of the Big Hat Biddies, and (possibly) Señorita Mesquite. In the episode "Shnitzel Quits," it was revealed that Shnitzel had a girlfriend, though she is never seen or mentioned in future episodes. In the episode "Weekend at Shnitzel's," he fell in love with Señorita Mesquite, a female robot singer, though by the end of the episode, he has decided to let her stay at the restaurant so she can entertain children. It is unknown if Shnitzel still loves her. He ultimately winds up marrying Ms. Endive. Trivia *Shnitzel is portrayed by prolific voice actor John DiMaggio, who is perhaps most famous for his roles as Bender Bending Rodriguez from the animated sci-fi sitcom Futurama and as Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. **Shnitzel makes a few references to Rico from the Nickelodeon show DreamWorks' The Penguins of Madagascar. Both are unintelligible to everyone but the main characters and both are voiced by John DiMaggio. *Shnitzel says only "Radda," which is often translated "Okay." **Shnitzel's unintelligible way of speaking is spoofed when he reads a board game card that actually reads "Radda Radda Radda." *"Shnitzel" is the Yiddish word for a dish more generally called by its German name, "Schnitzel" — i.e., '' a breaded pork cutlet. (This reflects C.H. Greenblatt's Jewish background.) **Though Shnitzel's name is spelled without the "c" in most of ''Chowder's title cards, it is spelled with a "c" on the ToonFace short, "That's What She Said," in which "Schnitzel" converses with Coco from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends ''. Interestingly, he spells "Radda" as "Rada" — and his keyboard has only three letters, "R", "A", and "D"! *Usually, when Shnitzel moves, there's a sound like that of a grinding rock. *Shnitzel is the second-toughest guy Chowder knows; the first is Truffles. *In the episode "Gazpacho Fights Back" he serves as Gazpacho's bodyguard. *Shnitzel is said to have gone soft from Mung and Chowder's fattening cooking, though even in that state he was able to carry the Lead Farfel the farthest distance of all. *Shnitzel's arm once disintegrated when he punched Rosemary, revealing that Rosemary may be even tougher than Shnitzel. *Shnitzel is known to swear a lot, as Chowder twice affirms. **There is at least $45 in Shnitzel's swear jar, as revealed in "Shnitzel Quits." It can also be noted that said jar is ''filled to the brim. **In "Kid Shnitzel," when Shnitzel was outraged at Chowder for talking him into dressing up as a baby, Chowder stated: "No need for harsh language — this is a kid's show! Sheesh!" **As heard from The Sing Beans, to keep the trio entertained, everybody told jokes to pass the time. During that, Shnitzel told a dirty joke, but it was censored by his Raddas. *** However, during the Cartoon Network Chowder Grows Up marathon, the pop-ups mention that the joke involves a small bucket of fish and a fisherman. *According to Mung Daal in "The Wrong Customer," Shnitzel has been known to fart when no one's around. *Shnitzel is the first and only character ever to have willingly kissed Endive on the lips (in "The Heist"). *Shnitzel is the first and only known character to have fallen down the Wonder Hole, the deepest hole in Marzipan City (in "Chowder's Catering Company "). *In "Sheboodles ," at the Eighties party, he dressed up as Boy George. *Shnitzel is allergic to Cinnamini, as seen in "The Cinnamini Monster ." *In Punch Time Explosion XL , he synergizes with Young Ben Ten. *He hates thrice cream. Gallery Shnitzel 04.jpg|"Radda Ra Radda Ra Radda Radda." (Time to look for some Cinniminni Powder.) Shnitzel devo.jpg|Shnitzel dressed like a member of Devo. Shnitzel 02.jpg|"RAAAADAAAA!" (BRAIN FREEZE!!!) Shnitzel punk01.jpg|"Radda." (Cool.) Face.jpg shnitzel-1.png shnitzel-3.png|Shnitzel: "Ugh." Chowder: "Mmm! Come on, Shnitzel, I really like this ham sandwich." Boy George.jpg|Shnitzel dressed like Boy George Rafa .jpg Category:Main Character Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:List of articles Category:Different-language characters